


You've Got The Magic

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magicians, Thiam, magic shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam is a magician and Theo the guy who comes to every show...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	You've Got The Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



> For Sophie who did this amazing aesthetic and inspired me 💫

[The inspiration ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/389704512815890443/636571269432737802/pixlr_20191023013426220.jpg)

“And for my next trick”, the man on the stage spins around to face the audience, his arms dramatically raised above his head, the dark blue satin coat he is wearing fluttering with the movement, “I need a volunteer from the crowd!”

  
Several hands go up and the magician pauses for a moment as he let’s his eyes wander over the faces, then he smiles. 

  
“You.”

~♤~

Theo has been through the same motions hundreds of times but his heart never fails to pick up a beat by the time he is actually selected from the dozens of volunteers.  
When the magician points at him, he lets out the breath he didn't realized he was holding before he stands up and makes his way over to the stage.

  
From close up The Great Fenrir, as the magician calls himself, is even prettier than on his posters, his smile lighting up the room and Theo asks himself why the man needs an assistant when he himself is such a distraction already.

  
_Pull yourself together, Raeken!_

He shakes Fenrir's hand, forcing his smile to turn more innocent as he tells the magician his name so he can be introduced to the audience.

~♤~

He is back again. The pretty guy with the dangerous smile.

  
Liam prides himself to be a passable judge of character, it kind of comes with his field of work, and so he immediately knew something was off about that guy.  
Initially Liam just picked him because he was attractive and attractive people look better in the unforgiving spot light of the stage and the flashes of the newspaper cameras attending the premiere of his new show; over the course of the act however, Liam got more and more irritated. 

  
He knows an actor when he sees him and that guy clearly was too nervous for being a simple extra – seeing him coming back each night is just too much to be written off as a coincidence. 

  
He points at the man. “You.”

~♤~

Theo's ear still tingles from where the magician whispered his five little words before sending him back to his seat.  
_"Meet me out back, later.”_

  
His heart accelerates once more. 

  
He knows, he knows, he knows, it beats.

But how?

  
Theo never got caught, that was _his_ best trick. The magician who's secrets he revealed was clueless until the article got out. He carefully watched his steps and planned everything before even setting foot onto the theatre stage.

  
For years he had been in this business, exposing the men and women who dared to call themselves magicians even though they were nothing but simple impostors. Even though the only real magician was-

  
“Hey!”, a voice interrupts Theo's racing thoughts and when he looks up there stands a girl in front of him who he only could describe as pretty.

  
“Hey", she says again, her finger, carefully painted nail shimmering in the low light behind the scenes of the stage, pointed at him.

  
“You. I know what you are doing”, Theo's heart misses a beat, had he really been that careless? Had the pretty eyes and warm smile of Fenrir the Great distracted him so far from his task? “but you're not gonna steal him from me!”, the girl who he now recognizes as Hayden, the assistant, continues, “I have liked him for years and you are not gonna swoop in and take him, just like that!”

Theo blinks. And blinks again.  
_Oh... she thinks..._

  
He let’s out a laugh, glad that he can use his amusement about Hayden's antics to cover up the funny thing his heart does when he allows himself to think about the possibilities of _liking_ the blue eyed magician for a moment.

  
“Damn girl, I don't know how many romcoms you watched, but it were definitely too many... relax”, he adds when seeing Hayden's furious glance, “I am not gonna run off with your precious boss. He asked me to speak to him after the show, that is the only reason I am here.”

A half-lie, but convincing enough that the assistant backs up.

  
“Alright. But I am watching you.”

  
Great. Just what he needs, a jealous wannabe girlfriend to make his job harder.

 _Job? What job? You haven’t taken any notes since the first show._ A tiny voice in his head, the one that sounds suspiciously like his own boss, Stiles, whispers.  
And it is true. He came to see Fenrir every night, seldom taking his eyes of the man on the stage but never writing anything down, not a clue to bring forward his article. The article that would be the downfall of the man with the blue eyes and the happy smile that got brighter the more people were amazed by his tricks.

  
There is a thought poking at the back of Theo's head and it's an important one, a thought that could change his whole future; before he dares to grasp at it though, Fenrir steps through a back door.

The man got rid of his coat and he rolled up the sleeves of his plain white shirt, revealing muscular forearms with quite a few tattoos.  
“You came; I am glad”, he says, smiling slightly as he greets Theo. Then he holds out his right, black painted nails, but bare of any jewellery.

  
“I am Liam, by the way.”  
Liam. The name fits him, just as well as Fenrir fits his stage persona.

“Theo, very nice to meet you after chaining you up two times already", Theo tries to joke and get rid of the tension, “so, why did you want to talk to me?”

  
“You have a crush on me.”

He stands dumbstruck.  
The second person who said that today, _huh... those two really are quite the pair..._

  
Liam steps closer, blue eyes practically glowing as he smiles, “that's the reason you came back every night after the premier right? Why you raised your hand every time I asked for a volunteer?”

Theo's heart races and he can't distinguish anymore if it's from the panic about almost getting caught or from the close proximity to this unbelievable man.

This here, in front of him is not the entertainer, it's the man behind it and suddenly Theo feels guilty. For the first time in his life he realizes that all those magicians are also just humans. It's not their fault that Theo had a shitty childhood and that he grew up to be a bitter realist who can't stand a little magic – and be it fake all it wants - in the world.

  
Liam didn't even had to say something, his joy on stage and the energy he brings into his shows alone was enough to let Theo press pause, think for a moment and let this happen.  
And that, that was the real magic.

“You are really pretty, you know that?”, Liam almost whispers, now standing directly in front of Theo, so close that he can feel the other man's hot breath on his face.   
“If you don't say something, I will kiss you now”, Liam warns, one hand carefully coming up to touch Theo's cheek.

  
He stays quiet and _Shit. I really have a crush_ , is the last coherent thought Theo has before Liam's lips meet his own.


End file.
